mmatycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
Will you ever make the game 3D, like the UFC game or like the graphics on Human Weapon? Not unless you pay us one million dollars!evil Any 3D stuff on TV shows such as Human Weapon will be done in a specialist (and very expensive) program like 3D Max and will take about a day to do the fixed animation and then about 3 hours to render. Then on the other side you've got something like the UFC game which renders immediately but also takes an entire computer's processor to do that rendering in real time. What's more, obviously the development costs of games like that run into millions of dollars. MMA Tycoon is a text based game and always will be. How do I get sponsors for my fighters? If your fighters do well, the sponsors will come to you. Just leave the checkbox ticked on your my fighters page and you will show up in searches for people who need sponsors. If you win a couple of fights and still don't have any, post in this thread in the forum. What happens when VIP runs out? * Companies: If you have a company when your VIP runs out, that will be put up for sale. If you renew your VIP within a week of that happening, you can get your company back off the market and continue to run it. * Fighters: If you have more than 4 fighters, the first time you log in after your VIP expires, you will get to pick which of the 4 fighters you want to keep and the rest will be released on to the free agent list. At this point if you want to renew your VIP you can do so and it will let you keep all 10. If your VIP doesn't renew automatically, don't release any fighters - contact admin@mmatycoon.com to get your VIP extended manually and keep all your fighters. * Features: You will no longer have access to the VIP features such as tycoon assistant. What time are the fights? Fights are calculated between 6.05pm and 6.10pm local time. To find out the local time in each city, go to the map page. If you don't want to see the result of your fight, make sure you don't hang around the fighter or manager profile pages during this time - go to the spoiler page to view the fight un-spoilered. How do I see fights without spoiling the results? When you first log in you will be taken to the Spoiler page. Scroll down to the bottom of this page and you'll be able to see the last 20 fights without seeing the result. How do I see my booked fights? Go to the fight offers page and scroll to the bottom to view all your booked fights. Do I have to wait 3 days for a fight? Yes. This is a simulation game that you will hopefully play for a long time and gain satisfaction by watching your fighters develop due to good strategy and training. We did not want to create a game which required users to be online each and every day to be successful - instead you can log in a couple of times per week and still be equally competitive. Of course, if you want to log in more often, there is plenty to see and do in the meantime, but this is not an arcade paced game. Get used to it - it's not going to change! :) Why is my guy injured? He took no damage! In this sort of instance, consider that your fighter has hurt his hand from all the punches he landed.